


oops

by FinnW



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Smut, Summer is tired and doesnt care that her grandfather is fucking her brother, im bad at writing awkward situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnW/pseuds/FinnW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble about Summer walking in on her brother and her grandfather fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	oops

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive this bullshit i got rlly drunk writing this. Honestly im just procrastinating writing something else.

“Shut up Morty, someone'll hear you.”

 

Morty bit his lip, quivering. His legs were shaking, everything was shaking really. The incredible feeling of Rick inside him, filling him up, hitting his prostate. It made Morty want to scream with pleasure, but every time the younger boy made any sort of noise, Rick would shush him or cover his mouth.

 

They were fucking in Morty's room, which isn't something they did often. Rick was always worried about someone catching them but god the adrenaline got Morty off. Just the idea that his dad, mom, even Summer could hear them at any moment made the younger boys heart race.

 

Rick on the other hand was way more cautious, afraid even. He knew it got Morty off, but he barely thought it was worth it. If they were caught, Rick might get kicked out of the house for good, and so every moment that they were fucking was a moment of fear for the older man.

 

Rick rocked his hips forward into Morty again, sending the boys eyes rolling back into his head. He let out another loud moan.

 

“What did I just tell you? Shut up!”

 

The young boy nodded, trying to silence his whimpering. Rick thrust into his grandson, feeling himself starting to get closer to the edge. He closed his eyes, hands entangled in the boys brown hair, figure curled over the younger. His breath grew short and desperate and his mind was clouded.

 

God, he was so close, just a few more times and-

 

Rick was cut off when the door clicked open, causing him to open his eyes and turn his head abruptly. In the doorway was Summer, mouth agape, one hand on the door knob and one hand clinging to the door frame, knuckles white.

 

“What. The. Major. _Fuck_.”

 

“Summer don't you know how to knock?”Rick said, trying to keep his cool but his state of panic slipped through in his voice.

 

“Grandpa Rick! What are you doing?!” She said, covering her eyes.

 

“Well geez, Summer! It's not our fault you just barge in to whatever room you want!” Morty said, nervously looking up at Rick, who's cock was still buried inside him.”

 

“Morty, that's your _grandpa_!”

 

“Summer, be quiet! You're gonna wake up your parents and then we'll be in way deeper than we are right now.”

 

Morty snickered, and Rick turned his head to glare at him.

 

“Listen summer, I want you to go back to your room and pretend this never happened okay? And don't _ever_ tell your parents about this”

 

“Whatever Rick. Just try and be quieter.” Summer said, disgust and shock present in her tone of voice. She knew there was no point in arguing with her grandfather.

 

With her eyes still covered, Summer turned away, walking out and closing the door behind her. When her footsteps faded, Rick turned to the younger boy.

 

“We are _never_ having sex in your room again.”

 


End file.
